10 façons d'ennuyer
by migguy-24
Summary: Hey, bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle série, j'ai nommée : 10 façons d'ennuyer... Cette série contient de l'humour, un peu de jalousie, un soupçon de suspense via les chapitre mais surtout beaucoup d'humour... Le racisme est exclu. Lycée Gakuen Basara: Classe K, a vos marques... Prêt... Respirer et... Lisez. \Pause/
1. Mitsunari Ishida

Et oui c'est encore moi: la fanctionneuse qui ne termine même pas ses fanfic (en manque d'inspiration), mais voici encore une grâce à une fanfictionneuse d'un autre mangas j'ai eu cette idée (je ne copie pas) de faire La même chose avec mes chers petits guerriers préférés.

Donce voici la série "10 façons" (pas sûr que tout les personnages y passe mais je vais essayer)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais on une ame sensible, contrairement au manga.

* * *

 **10 façons d'ennuyer Mitsunari**

* * *

1) Faire un don't judge chanlenge en plein cours de théâtre et lui dire "bah t'en a pas besoin toi vu ta tronche".

2) Demander lui si il est une fille ou un mec.

3) Lui dire "le mauve c'est pour les filles normallement ... Non laisse tomber, j'avais oublier que dans ton couple c'est toi la fille ..."

4) Lui demande ou est ce qu'il trouve son kit de maquillage.

5) Lui demander où il a trouvé sa perruque.

6) Dire que Hideyoshi Toyotomi est mort, voir sa réaction puis courir en lui disant que c'était faux.

7) Rester près de lui à la cantine et quand Leyasu apparaît vous hurler "Leyasu trop bien ce que tu mas mis samedi".

8) Mater son derriere et lancer "même Yoshitsugu a reussi a ses faire dépuceler"

9) Lui donne un rencard avec Leyasu et le laisser se préparé dire à la dernière minute que ça été annulée.

10) Faire en sorte de lui baisser son slip dans le vestiaire des mecs et crié en courant "Mistunari et bien une femme, elle a un tampons entre les jambes"


	2. Leyasu Tokugawa

**10 facons d'ennuyer Leyasu Tokugawa**

* * *

1) Lui demander d'arrêté de pisser sur son costume parce que maintenant ça se remarque.

2) Lui raser le crane pendant qu'il dorme et lui dire quand il se réveille "SURPRISE, 50€ le rasage".

3) Faire un suçon dans le coup de Mitsunari et lui faire remarquer qu'il le trompe.

4) Le regarder de haut en bas, et hurler "Bob l'éponge existe, il est enfin sorti de l'eau."

5) Lui coller des poupons de pompon girls a la place de c'est poings. Et crié "Voici notre nouvelle cheerleader".

6) Piquer sa place en plein cours *a coté de Date* montrer la place libre près de Yukimura et faire monter la jalousie entre eux.

7) Lui prendre son casque et hurler "Les gars, c'est confirmé, l'homme de pique existe! Les cartes de jeux sont vivantes."

8) Piquer sa veste a capuche, le mettre, abaisser la capuche et lui dire "Je suis ton père".

9) Raccourcir son pantalon en découpant les extensions, en recousant et lui rendre en disant "C'était ça ou une longue jupe".

10) Lui demander si Tadakatsu c'est un vieux snock dans une machine ou une machine dans un vieux snock.


	3. Toshiie Maeda et Matsu

**Toshiie Maeda et Matsu**

* * *

1) Faire porter Matsu des robes en dentelles sexy.

2) Lui demander si Toshiie la déja "toucher".

3) Dire a chacun de deux que "l'autre" demande le divorce.

4) Aller là ou Toshiie et Matsu dorme accompagnés de pétard (beaucoup de pétard) les encerclés avec, les allumés et puis courez...

5) Les mettre un a coté de l'autre et faire criés les autres "FUUUUUSION".

6) Demander a Matsu si elle connait le cycle menstruel. Si oui, tirez vous en disant que c'est bizarre parce que elle a jamais saigner.

7) Mélangé le sel avec le poivre dans la cuisine et remplacé le shampoing avec la mayonnaise dans la douche.

8) Faire un faux test ADN en révélant que Keiji est leur fils caché et admirez la réactions des 3.

9) Dire a chacun que vous avez surpris "l'autre" au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre [prénoms a choisir].

10) Mettre du piment dans la nourriture de Matsu et admirer la réaction de Toshiie.


	4. Kasuga

**Kasuga**

* * *

1) Lui demander si elle pose pour le magazine entrevue

2) Lui dire que Kenshin ne l'aimera jamais.

3) Lui demander de vous faire un cour d'éducation sexuelle.

4) Faire une comparaison en elle et Tsuruhime

5) Lui raconter des blagues de blondes.

6) Lui montrer tout les images de r****$$ en lui montrant bien les position qu'elle avait

7) Lui dire que Kenshin souhaite un rendez vous avec elle et inviter Sasuke à la place sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte.

8) Demander si c'est elle qui à coiffée Keji et Yukimura.

9) Lui dire "Arrête de poser avec une telle tenue, de toute façon Kenshin est gay."

10) Lui dire que vous avez surpris Kenshin et Shingen au lit entrain de faire des "trucs." Puis courez en disant que c'est faux.


	5. Yoshitsugu Otani

**Yoshitsugu Otani**

* * *

1) Lui demander si il connait Colgate.

2) Taper sur son tapis avec un baton en lui disant "Il veut pas démarrer."

3) Crié dans la couloir quand il apprarait "Le retour de la momie."

4) Prendre ses bandages au toilette et lâcher "J'ai plus de PQ, donne."

5) Lui dire d'arrêtez de faire peur au enfants car Halloween c'est plus de son age.

6) Lui demander si dans son couple c'est lui la fille en montrant le papillon sur sa tête.

7) Chanter "Wanna join me, come and play. But i'm shoot you, in your face..." quand Magoichi sera devant lui.

8) Lui demander à quoi lui sert ces 8 autres boules puisqu'il n'en a besoin que de 2 pour les vider.

9) Lui dire "Comment ça se fait que tu te fasse sauter par Amago Haruhisa avec ton haleine de chiottes?"

10) Lui montrer des photos yaoi Mitsunari/Leyasu.


	6. Yoshiaki Mogami

**Yoshiaki Mogami**

* * *

1) Lui casser sa meilleure tasse de thé.

2) Jouer avec ses moustache en lui disant qu'on est plus en 1956.

3) Lui dire qu'on à libérée Matsu et que c'est pas la peine de lui dire un quelconque poème car elle ne l'aimera pas.

4) Lui rase sa moustache.

5) Viser son entre jambes puis courir par après en disant "Je croyais t'étais une fille."

6) Lui faire boire du café sans sucre.

7) Lui dire d'arrêter d'écarter les jambes quand il saute parce que Kasuga le fait beaucoup mieux que lui.

8) Lui dire que son nom est tellement con en disant chaque détails "Yosh , c'est égal à Wesh, Shi est égal à quelqu'un qui passe sa vie au petit coin et Aki égal la maison de Motonari" et qu'on savait bien qu'il était avec lui.

9) Revêtir sa tenue de combat par un kimono de mariage

10) Passer ses vêtements a la machine avec une chaussette rouge et admirez le résultat.


	7. Motonari Mori

**Motonari Mori**

* * *

1) Lui casser son disque solaire et ses CD.

2) Lui demander comment il arrive à se tenir et à marcher droit si il se fait 'défoncer' tous les soir par un pirate.

3) Recoudre son pantalon (comme Leyasu) pour y faire une mini-jupe en lui disant qu'il sera encore plus sexy.

4) Lui chanter le chant du loup, du renard et de la belette en parodiant par (mouette, renard et pirate)

5) Lui demander comment lui et Motochika on eu Tsuruhime.

6) Lui piquer ses bottes en disant que les vôtres son cassés.

7) L'appeler "Mori-Sunday-chan" tout les dimanches.

8) Lui dire qu'on a dormis avec Motochika en se vantant qu'il en à quand même une belle grosse. (Son ancre, bande de perverses)

9) Lui vomir dessus en lui disant que de toute façon, ça ne se voyait pas avec la couleur.

10) Demander si son casque représente ce qu'il à dans les jambes.


	8. Yukimura Sanada

**Yukimura Sanada**

* * *

1) Le forcer a mettre une robe parce qu'il ne cesse d'être 'a moitié à poil'.

2) Lui faire jouer Mercutio dans la pièce de Romeo et Juliette tout en lui disant qur Masume est Roméo et que Juliette c'est Kojuro.

3) Tiré/Coupé sa queu de cheval.

4) Faire semblant de tiré son autre queu devant Masamune

5) Lui demander si il n'était pas un esclave sadomasochiste dans un vie anterieur.

6) Changer ses dango préféré par des ramens au piment.

7) Lui dire d'arrêter d'avoir le 'feu au cul' a cause de ce qu'il a fait a Motonari a la fin de la sasion 2.

8) Se vanter en lui disant que Masamune est vraiment 'une bête au lit'.

9) Lui demander comment à t'il pu garder de si petit nénés malgré lui.

10) Lui annoncer la mort de Takeda Shingen en ayant Sasuke comme complice.


	9. Date Masamune

**Date Masamune**

* * *

1) Échanger son casque avec celui de Motonari et les colorier pour que ça fasse plus vrai.

2) Lui dire à quel point Yukimura est vraiment 'chaud'.

3) Avec la complicité de ses 4 meilleurs sbires, kidnappé Kojuro.

4) Trouver et lui cacher son cache-oeil.

5) Pareil pour ses 6 épées.

6) Lui demander comment ça se fait qu'on ne voit pas ses ailes et pourquoi il cache sa 'queue'.

7) Dire à Mistunari pour son faible et quand ce dernier attaque Masamune qu'il s'est trompé tout en désignant un certain tigre.

8) Insisté que Masamune et Sasuke boivent du saké et quand ils sont assez KO, les prendres en photos, nus, et montré les cliché à Yukimura le lendemain.

9) Faire pareil pour Kojuro et dire à quel point un certains ninja c'était amusé avec un certain dragon.

10) Voler le ruban de Yukimura, y mettre un peu de vin ou ketchup dessus et faire croire qu'on à tué le tigre de Kai.


	10. Motochika Chosokabe (Aniki

**Motochika Chosokabe**

* * *

1) Lui demander si quand il était enfant on le confondait souvent avec une fille.

2) Remplacer sa batte de Baseball par une en caoutchouc ressemblant à celle de Harley Queen.

3) Demander comment il a fait pour que ses vêtements soient rose.

4) Pareil pour le (4) en insistance si il aime vraiment 'planter son marteau' dans le derrière de son rival.

5) Lui dire que Motonari est quand même une pucelle.

6) Piquer son ancre pour la Japan Expo en disant qu'il te fallait un balai.

7) Demander de choisir entre Leyasu, Keiji ou Motonari.

8) Voler son scooter et faire un accident avec tout en disant que vous avec perdu un pari avec Date.

9) Annoncer sa mort à l'équipage.

10) Surfer sur son ancre quand il part en mer et accompagné Motonari.


End file.
